Aishiteru, Mou Hitori No Boku!
by xXKrystalBuckysSweetheartXx
Summary: A puzzle shippng onehot that may be added to.. rated m for that reason.


***I love you, the other me**

It was a rainy and dreary night when Yugi decided to do it. He _was going to kill himself. _

Things have not been the same since his other half, his Yami, left for the afterlife. Yugi had been so in love with him. At first, he thought it was just brotherly love, but as the time went by, he realized it was more than that. He had fallen in love with a spirit, and no one could really understand how he felt unless they lost a lover too. Yugi had spiraled into a deep depression and all his friends were really worried for him. Ryu and Marik especially, as they knew what it was like to have a Yami, even though their yami's were raving sadistic lunatics.

Yugi no longer smiled from ear to ear, no longer laughed, and no longer played card games. It was just too painful. He was pulling away from the world, so much so, Kaiba himself set up the intervention.

"_**We're all really worried about you Yugi.**____**We all miss him, but you have to move on. Pharaoh Atem would not have wanted for you to be miserable like this."**_** Tea said to him. **

**Jou piped in next, adding, **_**"Yeah Yug,**____**you're scaring us."**_**His expression was concerned but hard. He would knock some sense into the tri-colored hair's boy's head if he had to. He was against the idea of hurting Yugi, but if it helped him see what he was doing to himself, he would do what he had to.**

Meanwhile, in the afterlife…

Atem was restless. Don't get him wrong, it was nice to be with all his friends and family, but he was missing the one person that means most to him his Hikari, his light.

"_**I wish I could see him, talk to him, and hold him. I want to tell him how I really feel. But I can't I'm stuck in this wonderful but bleak world of old."**_**Atem sighed, and his head priest entered the room. **_**"What seems to be the trouble my pharaoh?"**_**he asked, genuinely concerned for his welfare. **

"_**I'm just missing someone who is not here with me. He was very special. He was my Aibou, and My Hikari."**_**He smiled at the thought of his Aibou, but frowned because here even with all his friends and family, he was still all alone.**

**Seth looked at the pharaoh puzzled, unsure of the words he used to describe the person in question. **_**"My Pharaoh, I'm not familiar with those words. Ai-Bou? Hi-Kari? What do they mean Pharaoh?"**___

**Atem looked up for a moment and then spoke to his cousin. **_**"Aibou means partner, and Hikari means light. Excuse my use of Japanese words, but one does pick up at least some when you inhabit a Japanese reincarnation of yourself for 2 years. *Laughs*"**_**Seth smiled at the pharaoh, bowing his head respectfully**_**. **__**"Of course Pharaoh."**_**Seth said before he exited the room and Atem was left with his thoughts again. **

"_**Pharaoh Atem, as my son, you are entitled to your happiness. Seeing as you are not here, I have a surprise for you,**_** *A portal opens showing the Kame Game Shop* **_**I am giving you the privilege to live with Yugi instead of**____**staying in this after life. Now go! He is in great danger!"**_

Atem is transported to the Kame game shop and knocks on the door then rings the doorbell. He knows that it is only Yugi home at the moment, as his grandfather is in Egypt on a dig. He rings the doorbell once more and then hears footsteps.

"_I wonder who that could be. All my friends are at the arcade."_ Yugi opens the door and his eyes go wide. _"How? Why? Did we not seal away all of the shadow games?"_and then he faints. Atem picks him up and kisses his forehead, closing the door and going into the living room. He sets Yugi down on the couch, and sits in a nearby chair, waiting for his Hikari to wake.

It took about an hour, but Yugi finally woke. He was so happy to see his Yami. _"Yami, or should I call you Atem? How did you get back here? You have no idea how much I missed you. I was about to do something really drastic when you came. Thank Rah."_ He hugged Yami and cried into his shoulder, all his emotions pouring out of him.

Yami hugged him back, pulled him into his lap, and kissed his forehead soothingly. _"You don't have to cry any longer little one. I'm here and I'm not leaving. Not ever."_ Yugi looked up and smiled weakly. _"Really? You mean I'm not dreaming?"_

Atem nodded his head and spoke. _"Yes, really. Rah has excused me from the afterlife to be with you, Yugi. He saw how miserable I was without you and decided that I would be happier here. It's because of my love for you he decided this."_

"_**Your love for me?"**_**Yugi asked questionably, hoping that meant Atem loved him the way he loves him. Atem nods his head, looking a little embarrassed, and then speaks. **_**"Yes, my love for you, Aibou. I love you more than anything."**_

4


End file.
